Emil Hamilton
History Origin A former employee of S.T.A.R. Labs and the US Government, it transpired he had been driven insane when all his research was bought up by Lex Luthor, who took credit for the inventions. He was placed in a mental health facility and responded well to treatment. On his release, he set up a laboratory in Suicide Slum and quickly became Superman's "scientific adviser", eking out a general living as a technical consultant. He was responsible for creating many devices that aided Superman, including the Phantom Zone Projector and early Superman Robots, as well as helping Superman during such problems as the 'Krisis of the Krimson Kryptonite', when Red Kryptonite created by Mister Mxyzptlk shut down Superman's powers; until Superman's powers were restored, Hamilton provided him with various machinery such as a force field belt and an armored suit to allow him to continue as a hero. He also provided Superboy with the visor that duplicated Superman's vision powers (x-ray and heat vision). Friend of Superman He has also theorized about how Superman's Kryptonian biology works, and deduced the best way to defeat villains based on analysis of their powers. He lost an arm during the Fall of Metropolis, but replaced it with a self-designed cybernetic prosthesis. Many years later, when John Henry Irons returned to Metropolis, just prior to the B13 Event, Hamilton felt he was being sidelined, as Superman now had access to a scientific genius who was also a fellow superhero. He disappeared during the B13 Event. He eventually resurfaced as the Overmind, the leader of a cyberpunk gang plotting the return of Brainiac 13. He claimed, however, that the B13-technology in his prosthetic arm was controlling his actions. Presumably this claim held some truth, as he returned to his role as Superman's adviser using his innate understand of the futuristic technology now available to him. Villain of Superman Recently it was revealed that Hamilton was, in fact, the villain named Ruin, who had been targeting Clark Kent's loved ones. Ruin claimed to have discovered that Superman was sucking the sun dry of its solar energy, and that, in 4.5 billion years, it would mean the end of life on Earth. The identity of Ruin had been kept a mystery, until it seemed that Clark's friend, and former President of the United States, Pete Ross was Ruin. Pete Ross claimed innocence, but he became even more suspect when he escaped from custody. It turned out that it had been Hamilton who had framed Ross, and kidnapped him again from prison. Hamilton then confronted and revealed himself to Superman, seemingly killing the 5th dimension imp Mr. Mxyzptlk in the process when he tried to save Superman. Superman defeated the insane Hamilton, and saved Pete, Lana, and their child. Superman later cleared Ross' name and reputation, and Hamilton was apparently imprisoned. During the recent events chronicled in Infinite Crisis, Ruin was one of many superhuman criminals who joined the villainous Society organized by Alexander Luthor, Jr.. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Emil Hamilton is a normal human being and thus, has no inherent super powers, though he is a brilliant scientist and inventor. *'Inventive': Emil has designed various prosthetic arms with unusual abilities, including one that acted as a sunscreen dispenser. Equipment *'Ruin Power Suit': However, as Ruin he dons a "power suit." The suit allows Ruin to take advantage of his knowledge of Superman's weaknesses. *''Red Sunlight Blasts: From the suit powerful blasts of Kryptonian red sunlight can be fired, which essentially sap Superman of all his powers. *Phantom Zone Teleportation: Also, Ruin is able to transport himself to the Phantom Zone (though at a detriment to his health), and reemerge anywhere, effectively allowing him to teleport. *Self Destruct'': If the suit is forcibly removed from Hamilton's body, it self-destructs with a massive force, apparently enough to destroy a small city, although enough time elapsed between the removal and the explosion for Superman to get it to a safe distance. In Other Media *In The TV Series Smallville he is played by Actor Alessandro Juliani. *In The Film Man of Steel he is played by Actor Richard Schiff. *In The TV Series Supergirl The Character is actually Female played by Actress Sarah Robson. See Also *Emil Hamilton/Gallery Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Emil_Hamilton_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/emil-hamilton/29-3770/ Hamilton, Emil Hamilton, Emil